New Memories
by HylianTyler
Summary: So this is my new story! Marshall and Fionna are fighting monsters, when Marshall is hit and becomes unconscious! When he wakes up, Fionna makes a lie saying that they are a couple. How will Marshall react? How will Fionna keep up the lie? Read to find out! Rated T for language, some romance stuff, and violence. Nothing TOO extreme! Advice is always welcome. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

New Memories

Chapter 1

**So this is my new story! Marshall and Fionna are fighting monsters, when Marshall is hit and becomes unconscious! When he wakes up, Fionna makes a lie saying that they are a couple. How will Marshall react? How will Fionna keep up the lie? Read to find out! Rated T for language, some romance stuff, and violence. Nothing TOO extreme! Advice is always welcome. Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

"C'mon Marshall! Wait up!"

"No way! You're too slow!"

The vampire had ran ahead of Fionna to get to the forest. It had been awhile since the two friends had been able to hang out. Marshall had some trouble with his mother, and had to stay away from Fionna for a bit so things could go back to normal. It was torture for Fionna. Not being able to see her best friend was the worst. But there was more to that. For awhile now, Fionna had developed a little crush on the Vampire King. At first, it was just a simple little baby crush, but it had developed into more over time. Fionna wanted to tell him, but she was afraid he didn't feel the same way.

"Dammit Marshall! You better wait up for me!"

The vampire laughed a little. "Okay fine! I'll wait for you at the beginning of the forest." He flew a few more feet, and stopped in front of a tree. Fionna ran after him and finally caught up.

"You alright there Fi?" He gave that cocky smirk that always made Fionna blush a bit, his fangs poking out from his lips.

"Yeah! Just a long run all the way here!" She panted for a few seconds and finally stood up. "You ready to kick some monster butt?"

"Hell yeah I am! Let's go!" Marshall began to walk into the forest, Fionna right next to him.

Marshall thought Fionna was a great girl, but she was just…too innocent for him. She was pretty yes, but he had always looked at Fionna as just a friend. But recently, he noticed Fionna was acting a bit…strange. She would be a lot friendlier with him, always hugging and cuddling. She even spent the night at his house a few times because it was late! And she refused to go to sleep unless she slept next to Marshall. It was weird for him. He hadn't received much affection from anyone in centuries. But of course, there's the one major factor on why they can't be together: Marshall's a vampire, and Fionna is a human. He's immortal, and she is not.

He _could_ bite her, but it is not always going to mean she will become a vampire. There are many times where it doesn't work and she would just end up with a bit mark on her neck…or something worse could happen. Not to mentions it would mean that the human race would be extinct! But Marshall just shook his head to remove the thought from his mind.

"Hey Marshall, are you alright? You look like you're out of it!" Fionna punched his shoulder jokingly while laughing a bit.

"Huh? Oh! I'm okay! I just zoned out for a second."

"Well you better get your head back together! A monster could jump out at us any second now…" Fionna took out the crystal sword Prince Gumball had given her and readied it, looking around for any signs of a monster.

Marshall laughed a little at the way she looked. But he became serious when he heard a loud rumbling in the bushes. He drew a knife and turned to Fionna. "You hear that? Something's coming."

Fionna gulped and looked around. "Y-yeah… I heard it. You ready?"

"Yeah I am! I'm ready to beat th-"His words were cut off by the roar of a forest ogre. Standing ten feet tall, towering over the two. His yellow skin was covered with dirt and twigs. His black eyes stared down at the two. The ogre bent over and roared at Marshall and Fionna.

Marshall turned to Fionna and screamed. "R-RUN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**New Memories **

**Chapter 2**

**I started writing chapter 2 on Christmas Day, but wasn't able to work on it until the second. :/ Oh well, better late than never! Anyways, I hope everyone had a good holiday season. Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it!**

Marshall and Fionna dived in different directions as the ogre's fist slammed into the ground. The young adventurer performed a somersault and balanced herself with near perfection, her sword grasped with both hands, ready to strike. The vampire, being as agile with his ability of flight, was able to do a flip with his hands and land on his feet, his knife drawn in his right hand.

"Marshall!" Fionna called out commands from the right side of the beast. She was good in situations like these. She's fought monsters like this countless times. "Distract him from your side! Then I can move in and attack!"

It was a simple plan. Monsters like ogres weren't that smart. They can only keep their attention on one thing at a time. So, if you distract them, you could easily attack them from behind and take them down.

"You got it Fionna! Hey! Ugly butt face!" Marshall began to taunt the ogre. Calling it names and throwing rocks at it. And it worked. The ogre turned to Marshall and roared at him. He just smirked and stood his ground. Finally, the monster began to charge at him.

This was Fionna's cue. She was supposed to jump, on the monster's back, stab him with her sword, and it would be over. But for some reason, when she looked at Marshall, she froze. She saw the smirk and…she just completely zoned out. She got lost in his deep, purple eyes. His messy, black hair. His sharp, white fangs… But it was the scream that got her out of it.

"FIONNA! WHAT ARE YOU-"Marshall's words were cut off as the ogre hit him with the back of his hand. The poor vampire was sent flying, eventually crashing into the ground and skidding a few feet before stopping and hitting his head on the base of the tree. He screamed in agonizing pain and laid there.

Fionna gasped as she realized what had happened. "MARSHALL!" She ran up to the ogre and jumped on his back. "Get away from him you ass-hole!" She raised the sword above her head and stabbed into the back of the monster's neck. The monster collapsed and Fionna jumped off his back. She immediately ran to Marshall's side.

"Marshy! Are you okay?!"

Marshall laid there not moving. A little blood poured from the back of his head and his right leg. She could tell right away that the leg was broken; but she was more concerned about his head.

"D-don't worry Marshall! You'll be okay!" She picked him up and began to run home.

It was a long run, but she made it just as it was becoming night. She burst into her house's front door and ran upstairs. "CAKE! I need help!"

"Oh great! You're home Fi!" Cake ran down the stairs and saw Marshall in her arms. She hissed. "What on earth is HE doing here baby girl?!"

"We…we were fighting an ogre…and I messed up and…he's unconscious! Please Cake! I know you don't like Marshall, but the hospital would never take him!" Tears began to form in her eyes. "I know you don't like him, but please Cake! He needs help!"

Cake sighed and accepted defeat. "Alright fine… Take him upstairs."

Fionna smiled a bit and ran upstairs. "Thank you Cake! I owe you one!" Fionna laid Marshall on her bed as Cake came upstairs with bandages and some stitches.

"Fi…in order to get a good look at his leg, we'll have to uh…take his jeans off…"

Fionna blushed red. "O-okay." She slowly reached her hand down to his jeans, slightly shaking. She gulped and unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down. It reminded her off the…few times she "saw" Marshall. One time was when she and Cake hid in his closet. Fionna went out to see if it was okay to go. She crawled into the bathroom and saw him taking his clothes off. She backed out as soon as possible, her face redder than ever. The second was when she was going to hang out with Marshall. She was a bit late though. When she peeked through the window, Marshall was in his underwear, calling on Fionna's phone. So, she waited for him to get changed and walked in, trying to hide her blush.

Back to reality, Fionna shook her head and looked at Marshall, her face becoming bright red. Cake saw this and told her to go wait downstairs as she fixed him up. "Huh? Oh! Y-yeah…" She climbed the ladder to downstairs and sat on the couch, waiting for Cake to finish. Exhausted, she lay on the couch and slowly closed her eyes. Within a few minutes, she fell asleep.

**Sorry for making this chapter really long! I couldn't find a good place to end it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can. Until next time guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**New Memories**

**Chapter 3**

**Don't you hate being sick? Yeah me too. Anyways, enjoy chapter 3!**

Fionna woke up a few hours later from a shaking. She looked up from the couch and saw Cake standing over her. "C-Cake? How's Marshall doing?"

"She's doing fine baby sis. He just needs a bit of rest." The cat smiled at her and wiped hair away from Fionna's face.

"Can I see him?"

"Yeah sure…" Cake sighed and stepped aside.

Fionna smiled and jumped off the couch, climbing the ladder to their rooms. There, on her bed, was Marshall. He was still, breathing slow in a peaceful sleep. Fionna walked up to him and smiled. He looked so calm. Luckily, the blanket was pulled up to his waist.

It's weird, but Fionna liked watching Marshall sleep. When he was awake, he was always moving and fooling around. But when he was asleep, he looked at peace…and really cute. Fionna shook her head and snapped out of it after a few minutes. Marshall squirmed a bit in his sleep. "Nnnnnggg…" She wiped hair away from his face. His dark, messy black hair… Again, she shook her head and snapped out of it. If she stayed there for anymore, she would keep on zoning out. So she left the room after a few more minutes.

Fionna walked into the kitchen where Cake was preparing dinner. "Hey Cake? How long will Marshall stay asleep?"

"Well I'm not a doctor, but I'd have to say a few days. Maybe even a couple weeks."

"A couple weeks?! Damn…"

"Hey. What did I say about swearing in the house?" Cake wagged a wooden spoon in disappointment at Fionna.

"Oh. Sorry." Fionna took a seat at the table as Cake brought spaghetti to her.

And it was like this for the rest of the night. The two relaxing and talking about Ice Queen's new kidnappings of princes. But the only thing on Fionna's mind was Marshall. How she had screwed up and got her best friend injured and almost killed. How he was now knocked out for who knows how long. How her feelings for him had recently…grown into something more.

"Fi? I'm going to go give our patient a bath."

This grasped Fionna's attention. "A w-w-what?"

"A bath. I don't want a stinky vampire in my house. He smells like ogre blood and dirt!" Cake walked upstairs to their room and the bathroom.

"C-c-can I help?"

"No thanks Fionna! You should get some sleep!"

Fionna heard the bath running and turned red again. She COULD get some sleep. Or…

"Well, I'm going to go get some sleep." Fionna stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Yeah you need it. You must be tired from that fight still."

"Yeah I am." Fionna tried to get a better look at the unconscious vampire. "You sure you don't need help?"

"Yeah I got him. Thanks anyways!"

Fionna sighed quietly. "Yeah. Goodnight…" She walked back downstairs and laid on the couch. Dosing off again…

And it went like this for the next week and a half. Fionna trying to "help" Cake with Marshall, feeling bad, worrying… The most she got to help was when she had to go get Marshall some new clothes. She didn't get to help Cake change him…

Then the big day came.

Marshall had been stirring around a lot more the past few days. Making more noises, groaning in what seemed to be pain, squirming more. He was going to wake up soon. Fionna kept on checking on him. Sitting next to the bed in preparation for him to wake up.

Then, on a sunny afternoon, he finally opened his eyes for the first time in three weeks.

He had been squirming and moaning all day. She could tell that his eyes were moving even though they were closed. Fionna and Cake could do nothing but wait and see what would happen. He moved around, and finally, opened his eyes.

Fionna was so relieved to see those purple eyes again. She started to tear up when she hugged him. "Marshall…you're awake!"

"Y-yeah I am! But I just have one question…"

"What is it Marshall?"

"Who…who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**New Memories **

**Chapter 4**

**Yay! Chapter 4! I'm kind of surprised I've kept up with my deadlines so far… Anyways! I really hope you all enjoy this. And btw, if you would like to follow me on Tumblr, my url is I could use some more followers! Enjoy this chapter!**

Fionna looked at Marshall with a face of disbelief. "W-what? Y-you don't remember me?"

"N-no… Should I?"

Fionna was in complete shock. How could he not remember her? How could he not remember all of the good times they had? What about all of the pranks he pulled on her and on Gumball? This must be another. He has to remember her!

"It's me! Fionna! Fi! Fi-Fi! The bunny girl!" She gave a friendly smile to show they were best friends.

Marshall just shook his head. "I'm sorry…I don't really remember much…" He tried sitting up more, but he just winced in pain and stopped. His entire body was sore and in pain. "What happened to me?"

Fionna couldn't answer. She was in shock. Her best friend didn't remember her. She thought back to all of their best moments: going to the Nightosphere, trying to get Gumball to go with Fionna to a movie, having jam sessions, running with wolves… All of those memoires for him were just…gone. As if they never happened. She completely zoned out as she thought about it more.

Cake noticed this quickly and stepped in to help Marshall. "You're awake! Great! Uh…you and Fionna were out hunting monsters and something went wrong. You were hit by an ogre and knocked out. Your right leg is broken, right arm is fractured in some areas, and you were knocked out."

"Wow… How long was I out for?"

"About two weeks. Your arm should be better, but you'll have to stay off your leg for another week and a half to two weeks." Cake looked at Fionna and subtly nudged her to bring her back into focus. "Could you excuse us for a second Marshall?"

"Uh…yeah. That's fine."

Cake and Fionna walked out of the room and into the living room, Fionna's face still in disbelief. "Fionna, listen. I know this is tough, but there may be a way we could-"

"He doesn't remember me Cake… Not one bit…"

Cake sighed and talked in a soft voice. "Fionna, maybe there's a way we could bring his memory back."

"You don't get it Cake!" Fionna was getting furious, tears starting to form in her eyes as she spoke. "I…I.."

"You what Fi?"

"I liked him! I've liked him for a while now! Maybe even loved… But now it doesn't matter! Cause he doesn't even remember my name! Just when I was getting more feelings for him, he's taken away! It's not fair Cake!" She buried her head between her knees as she cried heavily.

Cake put an arm around the crying and girl and tried to comfort her. "It'll be okay baby…We'll find a way to bring Marshall's memory back! I swear!"

Fionna looked at her, eyes red and filled with tears. "R-really?"

Cake smiled at Fionna. "I swear on all nine of my lives!"

Fionna hugged her sister tight, calming down a bit. "T-thanks Cake…"

"It's nothing Fionna. Just watching out for you! Why don't you stay down here or go outside while I take care of Marshall? Maybe you could visit Gumball! You haven't seen him in a while!"

Fionna wiped her tears and smiled at Cake. "I'll go and visit Gumball. He's probably all concerned and junk since we haven't talked." She got up and walked to the door. "I'll be back in a few hours!"

As Fionna walked towards the Candy Kingdom, the entire fight sequence was playing through her head. How could she screw up a simple plan like that? Was Marshall distracting her THAT much? Did she like him THAT much? She feared so. She couldn't let herself fall in love. It would just bring trouble. Also, she wasn't the girl to be into the whole "love" thing. Getting married, staying at home cleaning while raising kids. It wasn't her! She had to be free and doing something!

But Marshall was just…

She shook her head to try and get the thought out of her head. "No Fionna. Calm yourself down. You're not falling in love…"

Nope. She couldn't fight this anymore. Marshall was perfect. She loved him. But she screwed up and may have made it certain he wouldn't love her back. Fionna sighed sadly was she walked to the castle to see Gumball.

Prince Gumball was sitting in his lab, doing work as usual. He was getting concerned recently. Fionna hadn't shown up in a couple of weeks. He hadn't seen any sighs of Marshall either. It was really strange not having the two of them around. He missed his best friends and was worried sick. So when he heard Fionna walk into the lab, his spirits were lifted. "Fionna! Where have you been?"

"Hey Gumball! Sorry I haven't been around. Something happened with Marshall…"

"Marshall? Is he hurt?"

"Y-yeah… We were off fighting monsters and…I globbed up. He broke his leg and fractured his arm…and…"

"And what Fionna?"

Fionna began tearing up again. "He was knocked out for two weeks and he…doesn't remember me!" She hugged Gumball tight and cried into his shoulder.

"He doesn't remember you? Wow…"

Fionna kept sobbing into his shoulder. "N-not a thing…like I'm a complete stranger! It's not fair cause I…I…"

"You what Fionna?"

"I love him…"

Gumball gulped as she said the words. She loved Marshall? How?! He was so dirty and distasteful! Not that he felt that way about Fionna OR Marshall like that either. But still… What did she see in him?

"It'll be okay Fionna. Why don't you go and wait outside for me? I just need to clean up here a bit. Then we can talk more about this."

Fionna looked at the prince and wiped her tears. "O-okay…" She walked out of the door and began to make her way towards a lounge room to wait.

It didn't make any sense to Gumball. Marshall? MARSHALL?! Of all the people, she had to choose a bum like him. Gumball always looked at Fionna as a little sister. So he was just looking out for her. He wouldn't want her to get hurt. He heard stories of the womanizing vampire king. How he would just leave women and break their hearts. He didn't want that for Fionna!

But then again, it was that distastefulness that attracted Marshall to the prince…just a bit.

It may seem selfish, but he didn't want them together. He knew what would happen: they were would be all happy together as a couple, and end up forgetting about him. He would be alone… Just like he was for years before they all became friends. Just him and his work…alone in the castle…

Gumball shook the thought away. It was too painful. This entire problem was painful. A huge mess. He wanted his friends to be happy, but he didn't want to be left alone again. The prince sighed and cleaned up his papers. He had already dug himself into this hole. Now he had to figure out what he would do next.

The prince, now conflicted with so many emotions, walked out of his lab to his best friend. A best friend now in love…


	5. Chapter 5

**New Memories**

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry this is a tad late! I was being lazy and junk. I also just got Hulu and have been watching some animes! Anyways, here is chapter 5! I wasn't that late! I really hope you all enjoy this. The positive reviews have been really awesome to see!**

Prince Gumball found Fionna in the lounge room outside his lab. She was wiping her tears as she sat on the sofa. "Fionna? I'm ready to discuss what we'll do about Marshall."

Fionna looked at him and gave him a soft smile. She was relieved that she had a smart friend like Gumball to help her out. "Thanks Gummy. It's really nice of you to help out."

The prince smiled at the compliment. He wasn't a very cocky guy, but when it came to intelligence, he made sure that everyone knew he was the smartest in all of Aaa. "So, Marshall has no clue who you are. But does he know who HE is?"

Fionna nodded. "Yeah he remembers. But, I left not long after… So I don't know what else he remembers."

"I see… Well, I can't really do anything without seeing him."

"Then let's go! Can you take Monochromicorn?"

"Yeah! It'll be a lot quicker that way."

Prince Gumball lead Fionna to Monochromicorn and they hopped on as they began to fly through the night sky.

"So, you said you were fighting an ogre right?"

"Yeah that's right. I don't know what happened though! I was going to attack, but then I looked to him and…and… I zoned out."

"Looks like you just got zoned out by Marshall's looks!" The Prince tried to mumble softly, "He is pretty good looking…"

"Haha! He is! Wait, what?"

Gumball was lucky Fionna couldn't see his blush in the night sky. "N-nothing! Hey look! We're at your house!" Monochromicorn slowed down as he landed in front of Fionna's house. "Let's go see our patient Fi!" Gumball began to run to the front door.

"Okay then…" Fionna was puzzled. Normally, Gumball wouldn't be so excited to see Marshall. He and the Prince were more like frienemies. So why was he more excited? Did the Vampire King and Prince become closer friends because of the human girl? She smiled. She may have made two people become close friends! She walked in after Gumball. "Cake? I got some help for us!"

"Hello Cake!" Prince Gumball began to climb up the ladder to Fionna's bedroom. Marshall was sitting up in her bed, being fed chicken soup by Cake. "Hello Marshall! I am Prince Gumball! I'm a friend of you and Fionna." Gumball walked closer to the Vampire. He was relieved to see that he wasn't in too bad shape. He had a bandage wrapped around his forehead, a cast on his right arm that was held up with some rope to a branch above him, his right leg was also in a cast.

"Hey Gumball! Good to see ya!" Cake set the bowl down on a nightstand and walked to him. "He has a broken right leg, a right arm fractured in some areas, a slight concussion, and obviously, amnesia."

Gumball frowned. Amnesia was always something tough to deal with. The whole idea of memories was always a puzzle to him. Where were they kept? Where did they go if they disappeared? Too many questions involving them.

Marshall looked at the strange pink man. He looked a bit familiar however. But still, a pink man? And he looked too formal as well. A total snob. But still, he looked familiar… "D-do I know you from somewhere?"

Gumball was surprised at the words. How could he recognize him? He thought about it for a few seconds, and then it all made sense. When Gumball was young, Marshall would pop in for music lessons. Marshall was the best musician in all of Aaa after all. But then he just didn't show up. It was strange…

"I'm Prince Gumball! The prince of the Candy Kingdom in Aaa."

Marshall smiled. He didn't know where he had seen this guy before, but he knew he had seen him a few times. "Hello Gumball! I'm Marshall."

Fionna climbed up the ladder and stood next to Gumball. He seemed happy and a bit relieved. "Marshall! You feeling better?"

Marshall looked at the blonde girl. She seemed nice, and according to her, they were best friends. But most things were still a blur. He remembered his name, that he was the vampire king, and a lot of other important things. He also remembered some kind of war. Most cities were in ruin and it was just him and a scientist named Simone Petrikov. He remembered something happened to her, but not exactly what… As for this blonde girl and the cat, he didn't remember a thing.

"Uh… I'm feeling better. Thanks."

Fionna frowned. Why was it that he was still awkward around her? What was his problem?! "That's good! I'm glad to hear that."

Prince Gumball did a routine check up on Marshall. Checking his legs and arms, making sure everything was alright. Then he called Cake and Fionna in the hallway. "Well, his leg and arm will be fine. Vampire heal faster than Candy People, animals, or Fionna and other humanoids."

Fionna sighed with relief. "That's great! But, what about his amnesia?"

"I don't know what will happen honestly… Memories are a tough thing to deal with. Maybe he'll get them back over time, maybe he won't…"

Cake looked concerned. "Well, what DOES he remember?"

"He seems to remember very important events from early in his life. Some details are blurred, but those may come back."

"But he remembered you! How could he remember you and not Fi and I?"

Fionna looked up. "What?! He remembers you?!"

"That may be because he used to give me music lessons when I was young! He remembers some things from around that time frame. And he didn't remember EVERYTHING about me! He just remembers me from somewhere."

Fionna relaxed. He remembers Gumball? And wasn't she an important event and person for Marshall? Apparently not…

"Now, I'm going to take the data I've gathered from Marshall and go back to my lab. I'll try and find a way to bring some of his memories back. Goodnight Fionna. Goodnight Cake."

"Goodnight Gumball. Thanks for the help sweetie." Cake led him to the door and came back. "Well, at least we have some help…"

"Yeah that's good… Hey, why don't you go and start dinner? I wanna talk to Marshall for a bit."

Cake looked a bit concerned. "Okay then… But be careful of what you say! I know how you get sometimes Fionna."

"I'll be fine Cake! Go!" She laughed as the cat walked downstairs.

Fionna stood in the doorway. Marshall was reading a comic book when he looked up and smiled. "Hi Fionna!"

"Hello Marshall!" She walked to him and sat on a chair next to the bed. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah a bit. My leg is pretty sore though. That Gumball guy said I need to stay off it for two weeks or so."

"That sucks! I'm sorry Marshy… This is all my fault..."

"Fionna, I don't remember much, but I know that it wasn't your fault!"

Marshall seemed different. Less cocky and joking, more formal and polite. It didn't really bother Fionna that much. She kind of liked it!

"Thanks Marshall. That makes me feel a lot better." She smiled at him.

Marshall smiled back, trying to hide a small blush. He had to admit, this girl was really cute… "So uh… Cake said that before, we were best friends. Is that true?"

Fionna stopped smiling. They WERE best friends, but Fionna wanted to be something more… This was her chance! But wait, this was wrong. She can't just mess around with Marshall's memories. But, this could be her only chance… But what kind of friend would she be if she lied? But she loved him… But…

There were too many thoughts going through her head. She gulped and began to blush.

"We... We were…"

"We were what Fionna?"

"We were best friends!...But we were also…"

"Also what Fionna?"

Fionna gulped again and blushed even more, her face now bright red as the words came out of her mouth.

"I was your girlfriend…"


	6. Chapter 6

**New Memories**

**Chapter 6**

**So, I saw the clip of "Bad Little Boy'… Still trying to recover from it. I mean, Marshall raps. HE RAPS. And Fionna's singing voice? PERFECTION. The amount of Fiolee in that was TOO MUCH FOR ME TO HANDLE. Anyways, here's chapter 6! Drama bomb last chapter and more drama now! Enjoy! ^_^ **

Marshall tried to hide the surprise in his face. Girlfriend? Fionna was his girlfriend?! Why didn't Cake mention this earlier?! Questions filled his head, but he could only make out a few words. "G-girlfriend huh?" He gave a weak, nervous smile.

"Y-yeah!" Fionna's face was bright red. What was she thinking?! She just told the biggest lie of her life! She wanted to punch herself. How could she do something like this? She was always a good little girl. She had never told a lie in her life! But now…

"W-wow…" Marshall didn't really know how to react. Fionna WAS really cute and funny, but with no memories of before…

This was all very awkward for the two. None of them said a word for a couple minutes. Luckily, Cake came in. "Fionna? I made some stew! Want me to bring you some?"

"Uh…I think I'll actually go eat downstairs…" Fionna rushed out of the room.

Cake looked confused. She expected the two to start laughing and telling jokes like they used to. But instead, they were just sitting in silence. Something was wrong. "Is something wrong with her Marshall?"

Marshall was zoned out. He was still sinking in what had happened. He tried imagining them together. For some reason…it was easy. The Vampire was drawn out of it by Cake's voice; she was walking towards him with a nice bowl of stew. "Huh? Oh. Uh… H-hey Cake? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey! Go ahead."

Marshall began to turn red. "B-before I lost my memory, were Fionna and I t-together?"

Cake was shocked. Together? Like, boyfriend and girlfriend together? What did Fionna say? "E-excuse me for a minute Marshall!" Cake rushed out of the room, almost dropping the bowl on the floor. She jumped down and found Fionna not eating, fiddling with the bowl of the stew. She looked lost in thought. "Fionna. What did you say to Marshall?"

Fionna sighed. "I…I lied. I said we were a couple before he lost his memory." She dropped her head to the table.

"Why would you do that Fionna?! You're messing with his memories!"

"C-cause…I don't know!" Fionna began to tear up.

Cake walked to the girl and put an arm around her. "I'm sorry Fi. It's just…Marshall can't have things like that in his head."

"B-but I-! I love him Cake! He always looked at me just as a friend, I know it! This was my only chance…" Fionna broke down. What had she done? Her best friend had no memory, and she had made things worse.

"I know you do but, we need Marshall to get better. You have to set things straight."

Fionna wiped her eyes and sat up. "Yeah…you're right."

Marshall finished up the stew and laid it on the nightstand. He was thinking about what Fionna had said before. He just didn't know what to believe! The way she acted, it did look like they were very close before. But together? It was strange but, the more he thought about it, the more sense it made…

"M-Marshall?"

"Hey! It's my girlfriend!" Marshall laughed a bit.

Fionna smiled weakly. Did he actually believe her? "T-there's something I gotta tell you…" Fionna was going to continue, but Cake cut in.

"Fionna! Gumball's at the door!"

"Huh?" Fionna was confused. Why would he come back? "I'll go see what he wants." Fionna and Cake walked to the front door, Gumball was sitting in the living room.

"Fionna! Cake told me what you said to Marshall… You can't do something like that. It can mess with him."

"I know… I just-"

"Wait." The prince thought for a second. "This could help! With a lie like this, he could start remembering what's true, and what's not!"

Fionna was surprised. "So, I just keep up this lie?" She hated to call it a lie when it was her real feelings.

"Yes! I'll keep working on a way to fix this." He started to walk to the door.

"Wait! That wasn't the only reason you came right?" It seemed very suspicious of him. He was just here a few hours ago. Why come back so soon?

"I uh… My crystal-gram wasn't working! So I had to come by. Plus, Cake was gonna give me some stew!" He walked to the kitchen and picked up a sealed bowl. "Well, goodnight!" He walked to the door.

"Yeah… Night Bubba…"

Gumball hurried out the door to his swan. What was Fionna doing? This COULD work but…it was what he feared. They were together. Yeah it was a lie, but what if Marshall grew feelings for Fionna? What about him? When the prince saw Marshall after years of him not showing up for the young prince's lessons, something had changed. Marshall wasn't just this wandering guy that didn't care about anything. He had energy; he was arrogant and laughed more. They were complete opposites, but the prince was still attracted to him! He couldn't deny it!

Gumball sighed as he walked into his bedroom. He had been lonely for so many years. When Fionna became his friend, he was happy again! But she had this small crush on him. She didn't know about how the prince felt for Marshall. So he turned her down. It hurt, but it was for the best. Or so he thought… He had no clue Fionna would get feelings for Marshall.

The prince crashed onto his bed; thinking of being alone again. How much it hurt, and how he would never go back to it again. But how?

Cake and Fionna had been talking to Marshall for a few minutes. They had gone over Marshall's physical therapy exercises, and decided tomorrow they would take him out for a walk. Maybe even stop by his house, which he still remembered.

"You should get some rest now hun. We got a big day tomorrow!" Cake smiled at Marshall. "C'mon Fi."

"Yeah! Goodnight Marshall!" Fionna smiled and walked out.

"Goodnight Fionna!" Marshall smiled and laid down.

He still didn't know how he felt about the whole Fionna being his girlfriend thing. It was a lot to take in. He tried to remember, but he got nothing. There was a connection, but Marshall didn't know how strong it was. His head still hurt, so he decided to close his eyes. At least tomorrow he would be out. Being inside all day was boring!

Slowly, the Vampire fell asleep. But right when he was about to black out in a deep sleep, he could've sworn he saw something. He thought he saw him and a girl in a field. They were wrestling and laughing. What stood out the most was the girl. She was wearing a hat that looked like bunny ears…


	7. Chapter 7

**New Memories**

**Chapter 7**

**Okay this is a bit late because I'm lazy! But wow, 7 chapters! And I wanna thank you guys for all of the good reviews! I know it's not much, but it's really cool to see the kind words! I hope you all enjoy chapter 7! ^_^ Oh! And shout-out to my friend Shelby for being "patient" with this chapter!**

Marshall was woken by Fionna's shaking him. He groaned a bit, wanting to stay asleep. He finally had a good night's sleep without a lot of pain or headaches. But today was not a day for rest. Today he was going to go for a walk. Not just for physical therapy, but also in hopes of jolting his memory. He opened his eyes to see Fionna standing over him, smiling brightly as she nudged him.

"Good morning sleepy head!"

Marshall wiped his eyes and gave a tired smile. "H-hey Fionna… Morning…" He slowly sat up. Not much pain; that was a good sign.

Fionna giggled a bit at Marshall. He looked cute with his black hair all messed up with bed head, sleeping in a black t-shirt and red plaid pajamas. She wanted to get this day going so badly. It would be the first day Marshall goes out of the house. She planned to take him to his house. He had to remember that! "C'mon Marsh! We gotta go!"

"Alright alright! Mind giving me those crutches?"

Fionna nodded and walked over to the doorway, grabbing the crutches and handing them to Marshall. "Need any help?"

"No thanks! I'm fine." Marshall slowly brought his legs over the bed, wincing a bit at the pain. He brought the crutches under his arms and slowly stood up, biting his lip.  
"You're doing great Marshall!" Fionna smiled at how strong the Vampire was feeling. Sure he was moving slow, but he was moving none the less.

The next hour consisted of doing some light exercise, walking around the house, and making sure to eat protein for Marshall. He just wanted to get to the outside. Feel the light breeze, soft grass, feel the heat of the sun. Maybe he could visit his friend Gumball! That'd be a nice surprise!

After awhile, Cake handed Marshall a hat to protect him from the sun. He still remembered that the sun would hurt him! Fionna opened the door and Marshall squinted a bit from the sun's light. With Cake and Fionna at his sides, Marshall slowly stepped outside. He didn't remember the last time that he was outside. A few weeks? Months? Who knew! He was just happy to be outside at last! It took awhile, but Marshall eventually got the hang of it. The pain became less and less over time. Cake actually began to tear up at the sight of Marshall walking.

After about 20 minutes, Marshall was moving at a regular place. Gumball was right; Vampires healed faster than most. Fionna was shocked to see Marshall move this quickly. She was a bit concerned that he would injure himself. She would constantly remind him to slow down and try not to push it. But Marshall would always reply with an "I know what I'm doing," and would keep moving.

The path the three friends took was one that was slightly familiar to Marshall. A path through the grass hills, through a forest, some more hills, and before long they arrived at a cave. "Hey! This place looks familiar!" Marshall smiled as he hurried into the cave.

Just what Fionna wanted. He remembered the way to his house. A good sign for his memory.

"You remember this? What does it look like then?"

"It looks like a place I used to spend a lot of time. It's…it's my home!" Marshall laughed a bit and limped as fast as he could to the house inside of the cave. It wasn't a huge house, but it was the perfect size for one person. The house was a painted a peach color, and somehow still looked bright. Marshall had managed to make a little lawn with some yellow and red flowers. In the back was a small porch and a basket ball hoop. He never knew why he had that thing. No one knew how to play, and he didn't even have a ball! Nonetheless, it was home. And he remembered it.

Fionna ran up to Marshall, laughing and excited. It wasn't much that he remembered his house since it's a huge part of him, but it can still help. "Wait up Marshall!"

And suddenly she was taken back to the ogre fight. As she remembered it, Marshall didn't even want to go out in the first place. He wanted to stay home and watch old movies with Fionna. But she was so energetic after a fight with the Ice Queen, she had to fight something. So Fionna dragged Marshall along to those woods where they fought the ogre. Again, it was all her fault Marshall was in this situation. She slowed down and sighed sadly as Cake walked up to her.

"What's wrong baby? Aren't you glad Marshall remembers his house?"

"Yeah but…this is all my fault!"

"Oh shush! This is not your fault! Now stop talking like that and let's enjoy this!" Cake pushed Fionna's back to get her to start walking.

"Alright alright…" Fionna fixed her backpack and walked down to Marshall's house to find him already sitting on the couch. She smiled to find that he was relaxed. "You comfy Marsh?"

"Very! Hey, can you get me something from my room?"

"Yeah! What is it?"

"My bass axe!"

Fionna smiled as she climbed the ladder to his room. He remembered his bass axe. Again, not much since it was the most important thing is his life, but still a good sign.

Then a question raced across Fionna's mind. Gumball, his house, and his bass axe were all very important things in Marshall's life and he remembered or recognized them all. So why didn't he remember Fionna? Was she not important to him? What if their entire friendship was a lie? There were a few times where the two got into arguments… Fionna shook her head to get the thought out of her mind. She grabbed the bass axe and climbed down the ladder back to Marshall.

"Here ya go!" She smiled as she handed him the bass.

"Thanks a lot Fi!" Marshall reached for the bass as his and Fionna's hand met on the neck of the instrument. Marshall and Fionna both blushed a bit when Cake walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Huh? Oh!" Marshall lowered his hand and pulled the bass to him.

Fionna gave a nervous laugh and hid her blush, sitting next to Marshall as he played a soft tune. Again, he remembered a tune, but not Fionna!

Marshall looked at Fionna and smiled lightly, causing Fionna to blush again. Cake walked into the kitchen to look for something to drink. Marshall set down the bass and chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny Marsh?"

"Nothing. Just had a thought that I've done this before. Many times before!"

Fionna smiled back. She was glad to see Marshall happy after all of the pain he had been through.

"Hey Fi? I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me while I was unconscious."

"No problem Marshy! That's why friends are for!"

"You mean, that's why boyfriends and girlfriends are for."

Fionna blushed at the words. She had completely forgotten about the lie! "Y-yeah! That's what I meant!"

Marshall chuckled again. "Y'know, you're cute when you blush…" Marshall looked down to hide his own blush.

"T-thanks! You too!" Wait, what?! What was that?!

Marshall looked up as his eyes meant with Fionna's. She had beautiful eyes; big and bright blue. In fact, she was a beautiful girl. Marshall moved his face a bit closer to hers.

As soon as Marshall leaned in a bit, thousands of thoughts raced through Fionna's head. What was he doing? Was he gonna kiss her? What can she do? Should she move or let him kiss her? What about Cake? Wasn't she in the kitchen? What if-

All the questions stopped as Fionna felt Marshall's lips on hers in a gentle kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**New Memories**

**Chapter 5**

**Woo snow day! Yeah it's been snowing about all day so I figured that now is the perfect time to write chapter 8! I hope you all enjoy it! And I have a question: How many chapters do you think I should keep this going for? Anyways, enjoy!**

Prince Gumball paced back and forth in his lab. He had been working for days on a solution for Marshall's amnesia. Why was it that he had so many old books on medicine, but NONE on amnesia?! His hair was a mess and there were bags under his eyes from a lack of sleep. It wasn't just the lack of a cure; it was the fact that he was scared of being left alone. He had always been good at hiding his emotions and making sure they don't get into his work; but now it was getting out of hand!

His feelings for Marshall were messing up his way of thought. The fact that Fionna had created this lie about her and Marshall being together were making things worse. Since he was starting to fail at this work, even that was screwing with him. He didn't even remember the last time he ate. Peppermint Maid was told to let him be until he left the lab. She was deeply concerned for the prince. He had been mumbling to himself and not sleeping. Even worse, he wouldn't talk to anyone.

Prince Gumball needed to find a cure. Not just for Marshall, but for himself.

Fionna had no idea how long the kiss lasted. And frankly, she didn't care. The feel of Marshall's lips on hers made her heart start flustering. She didn't dare move an inch and instead just closed her eyes. All was perfect until Cake interrupted…

"AHEM!" Cake towered over the two; looking down wither stern eyes. "Am I interrupting something?"

Marshall looked up and immediately pulled away with a bright, red face. "N-nope! Sorry!" He looked at Fionna and gave a nervous chuckle. Fionna's face was just as red as his. She was pretty upset at Cake for interrupting the kiss. But she was just doing her job.

"Mmhmm…" Cake raised an eyebrow at the Vampire. "Isn't it about time we headed home?"

"Y-yeah! You're right! C'mon Fi!" Marshall almost jumped up and stretched his hand out to Fionna's. Marshall knew that the only thing scarier than a demon, was an older sister protecting her younger sister from a guy like himself. Fionna grabbed his hand and stood up, her face still a bit red.

The walk home was pretty awkward. Marshall was exhausted so Cake unwillingly carried the two home on her back. Neither of them really said anything the entire ride. After a bit, Cake dropped them off at the front door as she shrunk down to normal size.

"You two should probably get some sleep. I'm sure Marshall is tried from all of the walking."

"Yeah I kind of am! And I decided that Fionna could have her old bed back. I'm sure she missed it."

"You sure Marshall? I could sleep on the couch again! I don't mind!"

Marshall held his hand up. "It's no problem!" He limped off into the living room and sat on the couch. "Nice and comfy!"

Fionna laughed and walked into the house. "Alright fine!"

Cake didn't say a word. She was still upset at Marshall and at Fionna. Fionna had made this entire lie about her and Marshall, and now Marshall thought it was real. Even worse, Marshall kissed her. Kissed her! Cake took a vow to protect her baby sister. She had known Fionna had a crush on Marshall, but she never took a liking to Marshall. Maybe it was because of the stories of vampires, maybe it was instinct. Either way, Cake was upset. But Fionna was happy. And all she wanted was for her to be happy. And being with Marshall made her happy…

This was all too much for one day. Cake sighed and walked up to her bed. All this thinking made the cat tired.

Marshall and Fionna sat on the couch next to each other. They did a bit of physical therapy for him, and talked. But it was kind of hard to talk with Marshall's memory gone; so Fionna was the one doing most of the talking. She tried jogging his memory with stories of their adventures. This time, they were real. Marshall would occasionally pitch in with a "Did it look like this?" or "I think I know that!" They were small details, but it was something. But still, Fionna was hoping he would just remember everything…

After a bit, it was time for sleep. Marshall took a quick bath and changed into pajamas while Fionna made a quick desert of ice cream Sundays. For the first time in awhile, she wasn't blaming herself for problems and was happy. She knew that this entire relationship was just a lie, but it was still the happiest she had been in awhile. Even better, Marshall could move around easily with just one crutch. Within a few days, he would be back to walking normally.

Marshall grabbed his bowl and sat on the couch with Fionna. He was still replaying the kiss in his mind. It was perfect. Now was his chance to get a second one…

"This ice cream is great Fi!"

"Oh it's nothing! Just made gotta make it with some ice from the Ice Kingdom, and it's prefect!" She smiled as she had a bit of vanilla ice cream.

Marshall laughed a bit and looked at Fionna. "Looks like you still got some on you!" He set his bowl down and faced her, bringing his hand to her cheek and wiping the ice cream away with his thumb. But he didn't take it away. He kept his hand on Fionna's face.

Fionna couldn't help but blush. "T-thanks Marshall…"

"No problem Fi." Marshall scooted over a bit and got closer to her; bringing more of a blush to Fionna. Marshall smiled softly as he brought his face closer to hers. Fionna's heart fluttered again in her chest; she was barely able to set her bowl down!

Fionna brought her face a bit closer to Marshall's. She was excited to say the least. Her face felt hot from the blush. The blush caused Marshall to smile. "You're cute when you blush…" The words caused her face to turn bright red. "I-" Fionna couldn't finish her sentence. Marshall had already brought her into a deep kiss. It wasn't like the one from earlier, this one had more passion. The two had closed their eyes at the same time. And after a few seconds, they were slowly moving their lips together. Fionna melted into Marshall's lips.

Marshall slowly pushed Fionna onto her back, laying her down. With every passing second the kiss had become deeper and deeper. After a bit, Fionna felt something brush against her lips. Something with a forked end… Was that…Marshall's tongue?! It was! Fionna didn't know how to react. Wasn't this one of the tiers Cake had warned her about? Fionna knew this wasn't really a good idea, but she went against Cake's warnings and slowly opened her mouth and allowed Marshall's tongue to enter. He took notice and slid his tongue in.

Even though Marshall was over 1,000 years old, he still didn't know what to do. This was the difference between stopping, or going further. But Fionna had already opened her mouth, letting his tongue in. He let his forked tongue sweep across Fionna's, causing her to shiver a bit. After a few more sweeps, Marshall wrapped his tongue around Fionna's; letting her let out a soft moan of pleasure. Fionna was lost into the "kiss." She had no idea what to do, so she just let Marshall take over. Neither of them had no idea how long this had lasted, but all good things come to an end.

Both of them were brought back to reality when they heard Cake. "Fionna! Time for bed!" Her eyes open wide as her blush deepened. "Y-yeah! One second!" Fionna stood up, trying to hid her blush. "N-night Marshall…"

"Night Fionna…" They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before she planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

Marshall had no idea whether or not Fionna was angry, but he knew one thing. The next few days were going to be very complicated…


	9. Chapter 9

**New Memories **

**Chapter 9**

**This chapter is up early because I'm going to be gone this weekend! I'm going to my sister's college for sibling weekend. And I've just been trapped in my house for a week because of this stupid snow storm! I am SO BORED! Anyways, here is chapter 9! I hope you all enjoy it! ^_^**

Fionna was awoken by the sun peering through her window. She tried shutting her eyes to stay asleep, but it was to no avail. She gave up and wiped her eyes, sitting up to see Cake's bed was empty. She was probably already preparing breakfast. Fionna yawned and stretched. Strange how good she had slept. For the past few weeks she had a bit of trouble falling asleep. Why was that?

Suddenly the memory of what she and Marshall had done last night came back. Was it real? It seemed so… She felt her lips with her fingers. How far could they have gone? Fionna thought for a second. She remembered the tiers that Cake had taught her. That was at least tier 12! Fionna blushed and played the entire memory back in her mind. How could she let herself go that far? It felt good, but she knew that it wasn't right. She sighed and got out of bed, going to her normal routine of waking up: brushing her teeth, getting dressed.

After a few minutes she climbed downstairs to find that Marshall was still sleeping. Not very surprising. Since he was a vampire, he would be asleep for a majority of the morning. His loss. Judging by the smell from the kitchen, Cake was making pancakes.

"Morning Cake!" Fionna smiled as she sat down at the table.

"Morning Fi! Sleep good?"

"Mmhmm!" Fionna nodded her head as she gathered a plate and fork. "Pancakes?"

"Fresh delicious pancakes! Hey is that bum still sleeping?"

Fionna looked at Marshall and laughed. "Yeah he'll be asleep for awhile."

"What did you guys do once I went to sleep last night?"

Fionna turned red and her eyes opened wide. Obviously she couldn't tell Cake! But she was also a pretty bad liar. "Uh… We just talked!"

"Really? You two seemed a bit quiet…"

"Y-yeah!"

"Alright then…" Cake walked over to Fionna with a plate of pancakes, looking a bit suspicious.

"Thanks Cake!" Fionna tried to switch the conversation to the pancakes; grabbing three of them with her fork and setting them on her plate.

"No problem. I just felt like making something special since Marshall is doing so well." Cake grabbed a cup of coffee as she sat next to Fionna.

After eating, Fionna got to doing some chores around the tree house. They had nothing planned for today. No adventures, no quests. Gumball had been quiet for a few days too. Maybe they should go check up on her. Fionna was getting concerned. No letters, no messages, no visits. He must've been working hard on a way to get Marshall his memory back. Fionna was brought out of her thoughts by hearing Marshall groaning and waking up.

"Good morning sleepy head!"

"Nnnngggg…" Marshall slowly sat up and looked around. "Morning Fionna…"

Fionna giggled at Marshall. She had never really seen him right when he woke up. He looked cute with his bed head and pajamas. "Did you sleep good?"

"Y-yeah…" Marshall wiped his face and floated into the kitchen. "I smell pancakes."

Fionna giggled again and walked behind him. "Yup! Cake made pancakes since you were doing so well with your recovery!"

Marshall smiled as he sat down with a plate of pancakes. "That was sweet of her."

Fionna sat next to Marshall and laid her head on his shoulder. "Whatcha wanna

Marshall yawned as he started to eat. "Nothing really. I'm not much of a morning guy!"

"That's for sure!" Fionna sat up and poked his cheek. "Is wittle Marshy a bit gwumpy?"

He laughed and kissed her nose. "You're too cute."

"I know!" Fionna jumped up and stood in front of Marshall. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"A walk sounds good." Marshall finished his food and floated over to the couch. "Just give me a second to get changed!"

"Alright Marshy!" Fionna sat on the couch as she waited for Marshall.

Prince Gumball had finally left his lab. Many of his subjects were happy to see him. They were constantly asking him if he was alright, if he wanted something to eat, that he needed to clean himself up. The prince ignored them all and went straight to his room.

After weeks of working, he still had nothing. There was nothing in science that could cure amnesia. But that was the key. There was nothing in _science. _Prince Gumball was always a man of science, so magic was something he would classify as a child's dream. But at a time like this, he had to admit defeat to magic.

Gumball began to pack a bag filled with clothes and basic science skills. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. Normally, he would send Fionna on a quest like this. But for some reason, he felt like he had to do this himself. The prince bundled up in coats, hat, and gloves and left his room to be greeted by his subjects again. Pushing through them, he went to the dining hall, quickly ate, packed food, sugar, and water, and left. Nobody knew where he was going. He didn't say a word. But by the time he was at the gate of the castle, they knew that he wasn't going to tell them his plan.

Prince Gumball took one last look at the castle and sighed. Hopefully he wouldn't be gone for too long. The prince drew a royal sword, one that was almost never used, and set out north.

To the Ice Kingdom and to the Ice Queen.


	10. Chapter 10

**New Memories**

**Chapter 10**

**GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I'VE BEEN BUSY AND JUST HAVEN'T FOUND THE TIME TO WRITE. BUT I WILL UPDATE QUICKER TO MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME. ANYWAYS, HERE IS CHAPTER 10. I'M ACTUALLY REALLY SHCOKED IT'S GONE THIS FAR. AGAIN, I WANNA THANK EVERYONE FOR THE GOOD REVIEWS AND FAVORITES. YOU GUYS ROCK. ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER! ^_^**

Prince Gumball was not one of the best adventurers. Everyone pretty much knew that. He preferred the safety and comfort of his castle than the wild and dangerous outdoors. That's often why he sends Fionna on journeys and to stop threats. The prince had only used a sword once. He fought off a small swamp imp while Fionna got water. It was probably three feet tall and the most damage it could do was a small scratch. But to Gumball, it was as if he was fighting a mountain troll beast.

So to find Gumball scaling mountains and fending off small monsters almost seemed impossible! But for him, it wasn't about proving people wrong, it was about saving someone he cared about. It was about saving Marshall.

It had been two days since the prince left the castle. He didn't tell anyone where he was going. Two days of hiking, traveling through mud, hiding from monsters, hunting for food, and treating blisters. It had only been two days, but to the prince it was like a lifetime. If Fionna had joined him, the two of them would be able to get to his goal in a day. But he couldn't ask for Fionna's help. She was too busy taking care of Marshall. And if Marshall saw how much Gumball cared for him that he traveled all the way to the Ice Kingdom, surely he would leave Fionna and stay with the prince!

What was Gumball thinking? Making Marshall leave Fionna for his own selfish desires? That's not a prince should act! Gumabll's thoughts were a blur with all of his selfish thoughts and trying to stop them. He almost didn't notice he reached the Ice Kingdom until he felt the sudden drop in temperature.

There was only one person Gumball could go to with help for Marshall. And as much as it pained him, he had to go to Ice Queen. He had known Marshall and her had some kind of history, something when Marshall was a little boy and Ice Queen finding him. And this was back when she was called something else. Simone wasn't it? Normally the only time Prince Gumball would see Ice Queen is if she kidnapped him. He would NEVER go to HER for help!

But he had heard rumors that she knew magical spells. He figured she had to know something about lost memories. But the only way to get to her castle was climbing. And lots of it.

Climbing mountains was already hard enough; but climbing on ice with freezing wind was next to impossible. But luckily, Gumball was already prepared. He had brought one of his greatest inventions, the grappling hook. And since he knew there would be lots of ice, he had made a few adjustments. The hook now was able to pierce through ice, and the rope was made of a strong rope so it wouldn't freeze over or break easily. Even with good equipment, the climb was still a challenge.

The freezing temperatures slowed Gumball down and made it difficult to move. The wind constantly changed direction and switched from a quick gust, to a powerful blow. If the prince hadn't had his special ice spike boots on, he would've been blown off the mountain!

Hours and hours passed of climbing, and it still looked like he had gotten nowhere! Finally, as the sun started to set, Prince Gumball saw the light of Ice Queen's castle not too far off. He sighed and started to walk on the path leading to her home. Unfortunately, it looked like he would have to spend the night there. It was becoming night and there would be no way he could spend the night outside. He would be a frozen gum popsicle! But spending the night at Ice Queen's didn't seem much better. He shuddered at the thought. He had to remember to sleep with one eye open.

Gumball set his huge bag down once he got inside. He let out a breath of relief and stretched. The bag was crushing him!

"Ice Queen? Are you here?" He walked around, calling out her name. "I…I need your help with something!"

"Did you finally realize to leave that tomboy and stay with a REAL women?" Ice Queen cackled as she flew into the room.

Prince Gumball sighed and sat on a frozen couch. "No not that. I heard you knew magical spells and potions."

"Yes that is very true. I'm known as one of the best witches in all of Aaa!" That was a complete lie. To many wizards and witches, Ice Queen was a joke. She knew good magic yes, but she was more focused with capturing guys then becoming a powerful witch.

"Then…can you help me with something?"

"It all depends… Are you willing to stay in this castle with me for all of eternity?"

"N-no! Never!"

"Then I guess you don't need my help!" Ice Queen began to walk away.

Gumball knew he couldn't let her walk off. She was the only person he knew that could help him! "W-wait!"

Ice Queen smirked. "Changed your mind?"

"W-what if after you help me…I spend one dinner with you…"

"Dinner? Then I think we have a deal! But you're also going to have to do something else…"

"What is it?"

Ice Queen walked slowly over to Prince Gumball and sat next to him. "I can think of something later…~"

Gumball gave a nervous laugh and quickly stood up. "W-well then! I think that's a good start!"

Ice Queen pouted. "Okay. What do you need help with?"

"It's uh…it's Marshall."

Ice Queen blinked and became confused. Marshall? She hadn't talked to him in awhile. You would think she would always be trying to kidnap him; Marshall Lee the Vampire King was one of the biggest bachelors around! But for some reason, Ice Queen wasn't attracted to him. She couldn't place her finger on it, but it was almost as if Marshall was like an old friend to her… "What's wrong with Marshall?"

"He lost his memory… Fionna has been taking care of him, but we need a way to get his memory back!"

"Memory loss huh?" She stood up and paced around the room. "That's tricky… But I may have something that could help! Follow me!" She started walking away.

Gumball sighed and began to follow her. He didn't know what she had in mind, but he didn't care at this point.

He just wanted Marshall back.


End file.
